<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Kind of Ghoul by UnicornPopcorn14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942477">Some Kind of Ghoul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornPopcorn14/pseuds/UnicornPopcorn14'>UnicornPopcorn14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crying, Definetly recomment it, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I know that's not what you wanted to see, Late Night Conversations, Mention of Death, Metion of Blood, Not Tcest. No., Title is a sad song, but i did it anyway, fic request, forgive me fellow requester, sad... just sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornPopcorn14/pseuds/UnicornPopcorn14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey can’t sleep, so he roams in the lair a little, to discover that he’s not the only one.</p><p> </p><p>Requested by <a href="https://twitter.com/Kzager52?s=20">@Kzager52</a>!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some Kind of Ghoul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“-I would love a fic of Mikey waking up in the middle of the night because of a bad dream/nightmare and because of that, he goes around the lair to see whoever is left awake to get comfort from them and discuss said dream (at that point you could choose the turtle Mikey talks with)” –<a href="https://twitter.com/Kzager52?s=20">@Kzager52</a></p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p>Set out after “Many Unhappy Returns”!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steps could be heard in the quiet lair. Careful ones that the young turtle was calculating. Pillow in hand, blanket around him, he walks around; quietly, slowly. He wouldn’t risk waking up someone he wasn’t intending to wake. After all, it had been a long fight and everyone was tired. He was supposed to be tired, as well. But what happened to that was a mystery.</p><p>Well, to be fair, not a <em>total</em> mystery. Mikey had an idea on why he wasn’t able to sleep, just didn’t want to think too much about it. Thinking about it made his head hurt, along with bringing up some unnecessary tears. And he <em>hates</em> when his eyes bring tears. He’s a big man now.</p><p>So, where was he heading? Mikey didn’t know.</p><p>He didn’t want to barge into one of his brothers’ rooms, in hopes to prevent disturbance. Because again, they all<em> should</em> be tired. And going to Splinter’s is also a poor choice. His father could sure offer help, however, talking to him can be real tough sometimes; plus Mikey didn’t wanna disturb him either.</p><p>While he was calculating his options, Mikey found out that his legs have been carrying him to the kitchen. He didn’t mind. He could grab a snack then head to the TV room. Perhaps watch something then let himself doze there. Sleeping in the TV room could be scarier than in his own bed, yes, but Mikey found it a bit better right now. He wasn’t fond of the idea of going back… <em>there</em> again. Not there.</p><p>Heading to the fridge, the baby of the family brought up some drinks, then shifted his direction to the TV room. His head was down as he stepped on and on, wobbling unstably while doing so. He was sure that his eyes had obvious bags underneath them, and without his mask they were probably clearer than ever. He didn’t mind, though.</p><p>He didn’t need help.</p><p>His brothers were just as tired as him, and he didn’t wanna seem selfish.</p><p>The path to the TV room came to an end, and Mikey was still too tired to lift his head up. He continued slowly, making his way in front of the small couch. He didn’t know if he would even stay awake till the end of the first movie, since exhaustion was overcoming him, but one thing for sure, he was going to wake up again…</p><p>‘<em>don’tthinkdon’tthinkdon’tthink-</em>’</p><p>His thoughts took him to a dark place. The same dark place that had been preventing his sweet rest. The floor he was staring at began blurring as tears formed instantly, and he quickly whimpered, bringing the blanket to wipe them before they could roll down his face. As in his mess, he didn’t realize how his pillow slipped from his hand and fell in front of his feet, causing him to trip and fall face-first on the floor.</p><p>“JESUS CHRIST!”</p><p>Mikey’s eyes widened as he jumped with a yelp, his heart dropping a million feet once he heard the shouter. Staring at the direction, his eyes finally adjust to see his immediate older brother over there, out of breath just like him, staring back.</p><p>“Wh- <em>Mikey</em>!? What are you doing here?!”</p><p>“I was gonna ask you the same thing!” Mikey blurted, bringing a hand on his face to wipe any tears that, by any chance, were still there, “I didn’t know someone was here.”</p><p>“Dude, the lights are on and the TV’s letting out noise… <em>How</em> didn’t you know?” Leo raised an eye ridge.</p><p>Mikey looked around, to discover that it was true. It would’ve been anyone’s first guess that someone was occupying the room. Guess Mikey was too out of it to realize anything.</p><p>“Sorry…” He quietly apologized, “I’m kinda tired and-” Mikey paused to stare at Leo.</p><p>“What?” Leo asked, dumbfounded, as Mikey kept examining him for too long.</p><p>“Man, you look awful…” Mikey expressed, seeing the horrible mess of his brother. His face alone screamed that Leo needed rest with the massive under eye bags. That was without mentioning the bandages that covered his limbs as an aftermath from the fight. Most of them were slightly ripped and Mikey was positive that it was from Leo scratching them.</p><p>A chuckle from his brother sent him back to his senses, “Pfff, <em>I</em> look awful? Have you checked a mirror? You look like you’ve just gone a one-on-one with Shreddy…”</p><p>Mikey’s eyes went vast, the dark place taking him again as all he saw was blood, blood in front of him. He couldn’t help but shed out some tears again, failing to register how his brother was freaking out in front of him,</p><p>“M-Mikey…? Mikey!” Leo approached to touch his shoulders, but the younger quickly regained himself and pushed Leo’s hands away. Wiping the second roll of tears, he frowned as he simply said,</p><p>“That wasn’t funny, Leo…”</p><p>Leonardo backed off, his shoulders dropping. He stared at his brother for a while, before turning back to the TV with a sigh, “Sorry…”</p><p>Mikey wiped his face a few more times, before taking a breath in attempt to calm down his pumping heart, “It’s okay…”</p><p>He then went to sit beside his brother, sticking to his side in order to have a space to rest his shell on the couch’s bottom too. He brought on the blanket,</p><p>“Wanna share this…?” Michelangelo offered, seeing that his brother had brought nothing for himself. Did Leo even care about his wellbeing in the first place?</p><p>“Sure, why not?” His older brother replied simply, seeming invested in the JJ movie that was now playing.</p><p>Mikey threw the blanket to cover both of them, and at last settled. The movie played in front of him and his mind finally got distracted by other means. He found himself slowly leaning on Leo, trying to get comfortable. Or trying to doze off. Both were correct.</p><p>The credits rolled, which made Leo bring the remote to mute the TV. Mikey knew that he wanted to discuss something now.</p><p>Yet the orange lover beat him to talking,</p><p>“What’s wrong, Leo…?”</p><p>He could feel how Leo paused and looked down to the floor, even though he couldn’t see his brother’s face.</p><p>“What’s wrong with what, exactly?”</p><p>A foreseeable reply. Cool. “Why aren’t you in bed? We’re all exhausted and we’ve all made some huge effort those past three days. I’m not really sure about what happened with you and Dad in Big Mama’s hotel, but I can guess that you both have faced some challenges, and that you should at least have some rest. So again, what’s wrong?” He sent a look above him.</p><p>He saw as Leo smiled while closing his eyes, “Funny how you’re asking me all this when it should be the other way around.” Mikey pouted at the response, but Leo continued, “You guys had to hold Shredder while I was away. Heck, you’ve got injured way more than me. <em>Why</em> aren’t <em>you</em> in bed?” He poked Mikey’s head with a finger.</p><p>Mikey could see how Leo was dodging his question, but at the same time knew that he wouldn’t get an answer unless he answered first. So, he clutched a bit tighter on the blanket, getting ready to say it…</p><p>“I’ve been having nightmares…”</p><p>Leo didn’t say anything for a moment, “Well, that’s… reasonable…” He paused to look down at him, “Should I ask about what you see oooorrrr…”</p><p>“It’s… better if not…” He fell into silence.</p><p>Leo sighed, “Well, I can’t sleep either… But I guess you can say it’s because of some… bad feeling I’ve been having lately…”</p><p>“What’s that?” Mikey asked.</p><p>“Not being trusted.”</p><p>Mikey looked up at his brother.</p><p>And he keeps talking, “Even by the closest people I have. The only people I know…” He spoke heavily, “The people who I trust the most, don’t even have a little bit of faith in me.” He averts his eyes, hugging himself, “I know I play tricks on you guys, well, a lot; I know I mess up sometimes; and I know I use lies to get what I want most of the time… But seeing you all, and especially Raph and Dad, look at me like some kind of a jerk who will end up making you fail really… hurts…”</p><p>Mikey stared at his brother quietly, slightly feeling some more tears developing in his eyes. He lowered his head and brought the blanket to wipe them, which caught Leo’s attention,</p><p>“Are you crying…?” He asked quietly.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry, Leo…” Mikey replied with a shaky sigh, “Things have been bad. Like, real bad when you were gone. Donnie was almost gonna…” He clasped his mouth shut with unshed tears.</p><p>Leo stared at him with a horrified face, and Mikey was sure he got it.</p><p>“I-In my nightmare… I see you all in a bloody mess. I-I see Donnie getting cut through his shell. I see R-Raph getting smashed under a building. I see April under his foot. I s-s-see dad on the ground… not moving. A-And then I see you…”</p><p>Mikey gulped, hanging his head to prevent looking at his brother, “I see you, standing right there, doing nothing. A-A-And I keep screaming at you, asking where have you been, why have you left us alone like this. W-Why didn’t you come and help us. Even banged o-on your chest a few times while crying. B-But you said nothing, and just looked down on me with sad eyes. Before the Sh-Sh-Shredder c-cut… cu…” His tongue couldn’t keep up with words anymore, sobbing heavily into his knees. In less than a second, he found himself in Leo’s arms, and even felt some droplets land on his head.</p><p>“H-He left me, Leo.” Mikey continued to wail, “Left me alive while all of you were down, and spoke, s-saying that I DESERVE to be alone. Saying that I didn’t deserve to have a famil-”</p><p>“Okay, that’s it. Stop right there.” Leo ordered in a quiet but stern tone, and Mikey obeyed, still hiccupping through tears.</p><p>“He’s gone now, Mike. He’s gone. And if he ever came back, we’re going to take him out together. Do you understand?”</p><p>Mikey was continuously crying, yet nodding slowly.</p><p>“N-Never…” As Leo’s voice cracked, Mikey felt some more droplets on his head, “And I mean never, let any of these thoughts come across your head. Donnie would probably explain to you something about your semi-conscious that affects your dreams or whatever; I’d just tell you to kick those bad thoughts with full force to another dimension. I’d gladly portal them for you if you want.” A chuckle came out of him.</p><p>Mikey smiled a little. Same old Leo, joking at the worst timing, even when he was crying. It wasn’t too bad, though. In fact, it was needed.</p><p>“None of us are failures, little brother.” Leo continued, for Mikey’s smile to drop, “Not Dad, not Donnie, not Raph, and <em>especially</em> not you…”</p><p>“And neither are you…” Mikey looked up, “You know that, right?”</p><p>Leonardo fell into silence, casting his eyes down.</p><p>“Leeeoooooo…” Mikey urged.</p><p>A mere sigh is what came out of him, and Mikey’s face saddened.</p><p>“I’m a part of team fiasco… How am I not…?” Leo stated with a sad smile.</p><p>Mikey pouted, “I think we agreed that it’s called ‘team awesome’…”</p><p>Leo’s smile fell, averting his eyes in doubt.</p><p>“Alright, you two. That’s enough!”</p><p>Leo and Mikey broke the hug and turned to the entrance, to see their oldest brother coming in.</p><p>“Raph?” Mikey rose an eye-ridge, tears staining his face.</p><p>“Donnie?” Leo said after seeing the softshell enter, “How long have you two been standing there?”</p><p>Raph, with his braces, explained, “Donnie came to my room, saying that he’s been hearing noises outside.”</p><p>“I mean, how can anyone not hear that clear and aloud ‘Jesus Christ’ that made me jump out of my bed… quite literally?” Donnie said with an annoyed expression.</p><p>“Woops, sorry…” Leo sheepishly chuckled, then his face fell, “So you heard the whole thing…”</p><p>Raph said while crossing his arms, “Yes. And I’m <em>very</em> disappointed in you two…”</p><p>The youngster held their arms and hung their heads.</p><p>“…FOR NOT COMING TO US!” Raph screamed with tears in his eyes, catching Leo and Mikey off guard.</p><p>The oldest duo approached to sit beside them.</p><p>“You have no idea how Raph was acting like while listening to the two of you…” Donnie said.</p><p>“And let me tell you two things. You,” Raph turned to Leo, “no matter what we do, <em>never</em> think that we do not trust you. Ever. Because we’re a family, and each one in the family should know that they’re trusted, and should trust the other.”</p><p>Leo looked down at the floor with a frown.</p><p>“If we for real don’t trust you, then I would’ve never given you the collar to put it on Shredder. I wouldn’t have agreed to let you go with Pops.” Raph deflated slightly, “Maybe, yeah, I was hesitant at the two choices in the beginning, but when wasn’t Raph wrong when it comes to these stuff?” He takes a big breath and Leo stares at him with sad eyes.</p><p>“We trust you, Leo. We really do.” Mikey said, “Our trust is what held us together all these years. Without it our bond would’ve broken.”</p><p>“Some big talk for Angelo right there, but he’s right.” Donnie agreed with him. Something in his advantage.</p><p>Raph nodded at the two of them, agreeing with them, and a small smile crossed Leo’s face where tears stained it. It was approval. Leo believed them. And they all smiled back, except Raph,</p><p>“Now that this is settled, let’s talk about <em>you</em>,” He pointed at Mikey, making him back off slightly, “In what world do you think we’ll even let any of this happen?!”</p><p>Mikey paused for a bit, trying to prevent himself from crying –for the tenth time- again.</p><p>“Easy, Raph.” Leo said simply, quietly.</p><p>Raph looked behind him at Leo then back again, calming himself down, “Look, Mikey.” He began in a much gentler tone, “I know that it was just a nightmare, but what kind of a big brother would I be if I let my baby brother endure this on his own? If it wasn’t for Donnie waking me, I would’ve never known that you’ve gone through this; and keepin’ stuff like this in is really bad for your health.”</p><p>“I-I know, Raph.” Mikey spoke slowly and carefully in order not to lose his grip of his emotions, “It’s just that… I g-got scared… A-And didn’t wanna look like a selfish jerk because I knew that all of you were tired and…” He halted to take some breath, tears bubbling in his eyes.</p><p>Leo, then Donnie, then Raph all wrapped him in a hug one by one.</p><p>“We’d be the selfish jerks if we refused offering you help, Miguel.” Leo said.</p><p>Donnie nodded in approval, “I wouldn’t have mind sharing the bed with you, even if it makes me uncomfortable sometimes.”</p><p>“Because you’re not alone, Mikey. None of us are. And we’re there for each other…” Raph said.</p><p>Mikey’s ragged breathing settled for a bit, and he smiled a little. That wasn’t what he’d expected when he decided to get out of his room. It hadn’t been his plan at all. Everything went downhill at some point, but the youngest wasn’t all that upset. They were going to sleep together tonight, he knew it, and even if another nightmare awakened him, his brothers would be the first ones he would see. Just like a reassurance that they’re all there with him.</p><p>So what’s not to love?</p><p>“…always.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Team Fiasco/Team Awesome is a running gig that started by my Ravelled fic. Think of it as a little hc of mine! &lt;3</p><p>Did I cheat and use Raph’s speech of ‘Anatawa Hitorijanai’ here? Nope, not true. You haven’t seen anything. Shhhh!</p><p>I’m sorry if this isn’t what you were expecting, <a href="https://twitter.com/Kzager52?s=20">@Kzager52</a>, I really am. But this is what my mind has been shaped into lately. Kinda dark, scary and angsty, oooo.</p><p> </p><p>Wanna make a request? Click <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/UniPopcorn1414">here</a>!</p><p>Contact me on Twitter! You can find me <a href="https://twitter.com/UniPopcorn1414">@UniPopcorn1414</a>! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>